The Key to Living
by bethacaciakay
Summary: Emma Swan is a no nonsense student at Storybrooke University and considers her dull college life to be pretty good. That is, until she receives a message from her next door neighbor who is a former student, invites her to enjoy the gifts that Life has to offer. Is that a risk Emma's willing to take?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Emma Swan was known throughout Storybrooke University as "The Machine", because no matter what she did, whether it had to do with schoolwork or one of her many odd jobs, she saw to it without anything distracting her. Not even the prompting from the few friends she did have. Those friends, who were also her roommates, included Mary Margaret Blanchard, Ruby Lucas, Regina Mills, Belle French, and Lily Paige. In the middle of writing her essay of disproving the existence of magic, a paper bird landed on Emma's open laptop. It took a few moments for her to realize that it was a swan that had 'Unfold Here' written neatly on its tail feathers. Emma proceeds to carefully unfold the origami only to find a note. The note contained a story about how two souls, who were broken by the world, find each other and heal one another, as well as inspire them to be the best that they can be. Emma then looks out her window at the house next door, which not many people would go near due to its haunted appearance. The house had the second story light on that was immediately switched off. Mary Margaret, who witnessed most of the scene, sneaks up behind Emma and encourages her to go next door tomorrow to meet whoever it was that lived there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following morning, Emma walked over next door, only to find herself surprised by the person who lived there. The person that stood at the doorframe was a fit young man who appeared to be her age. He bore an image of windswept ebony hair as well as eyes that were as breathtaking as the clear blue sky itself. His smile was simply dazzling through his thin layer of black scruff. It didn't help Emma's case anymore than it already did when the man said, "Hello there," in a British, possibly Irish accent. At the moment, she didn't know or care which it was, only that it was too smooth for his own good.

Shaking her head, Emma cleared her throat and said, "Hello there. I was wondering if you'd lost this." With that being said, she handed him the unfolded note. The man stared at it for several seconds before looking at her with a knowing grin, saying, "Not at all. It's a gift that I wrote for someone." He then raised his prosthetic hand up to keep Emma from interrupting him, "I can assure you, Swan, that i made no mistake in giving it to the wrong person." Emma was about to speak again when the man continued, "Now before you falsely accuse me of being a stalker, I must say that it's hard to forget the student whose promise was that she wouldn't fail SU."

Emma sighed with relief before blinking several times before remembering Freshman Orientation. It was Storybrooke U tradition that before the start of a new school year, each freshman stood on a platform in front of the school, stated their name, and proclaimed their promise as well as their goal. When Emma was a freshman, she stated her name as well as her promise that she would not fail Storybrooke University.

She was about to ask him what his promos had been, but instead asked, "How come I've never seen you around campus before?" "Maybe it has to do with you being buried deep enough into work that you hardly take the time to look around for all that Life has to offer," the man suggested, who then laughed gently. "Only teasing, love. i haven't been around campus much because I'm no longer a student. I chose to quit SU because I wanted to spend whatever life I had left seizing as many opportunities that Life has to offer me. Now I can't really do that when I'm trapped in four walls and a roof all day, everyday. Schools to me are nothing more than wasted years and endless torment."

Emma stared at him and queried, "What prompted this?"

"Prompted what?"

"Dropping everything for no reason whatsoever?"

The man replied defensively, "Only I just gave you the core reason that I did so, milady. There's a significant difference between dropping academics for the sake of indolence and dropping academics for the desire to make a more meaningful impact in this broken world."

Emma inquired nearly breathless at the man's passionate speech, "Just who are you, sir?"

"Killian Jones, at your service, ma'am," the man answered before taking her right hand softly kissing the back of it.

Blinking several times, Emma cleared her throat before correcting her question, "I meant, just who are you, Jones?"

Wouldn't you like to know," Jones responded, wiggling his ridiculous eyebrows at her.

Suppressing a grin, Emma stated, "Perhaps I would."

With that being said, Jones grinned winningly as well as in shyness and asked, "Do you know where the giant oak at Misthaven Park is?"

Emma nodded as she spoke, "It's smack dab in the center on the largest hill, why?"

Killian answered excitedly, still grinning, "Well, meet me there tomorrow before dawn."

"Before _dawn_?!"

"Aye, there's something I want to show you. What would you like me to bring you tomorrow," he asks enthusiastically, handing her the note back.

"A hot cocoa would be just fine, thanks," Emma retorted.

"Right, see you before dawn, lass," Jones says, winking at her while closing the door.

With a heavy sigh, Emma walked back to her apartment, where she was greeted by Mary Margaret, who playfully demanded in a serious manner to know all the details of her meeting the man next door. After rehashing the entire story to her roommate, Emma went to bed with the unhelpful encouragement from her roommate to set her alarm clock very early and see what it was that made Killian Jones so excited about waking up before sunrise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma woke up to the alarm that was set on her phone. She glanced at the time, after shutting off the affronting noise and groaned as she remembered why she was awake at an ungodly hour, and on a Saturday at that. Emma then proceeded to get ready for the rest of the day, grumbling that whatever Jones has planned to show her had better been worth the early rising. Emma continued to trudge out of her apartment and all along the path that lead her all the way to that stupid oak tree where, thanks to the flashlight on her phone, Jones was sitting at the base of the tree with blankets and two to-go cups.

"I was hoping you'd show up," he genuinely confessed. Sleep had been completely deprived in his tone and posture. How he is able to be this pleasant at this ungodly hour, Emma may never understand until time served right.

"Well, whatever it is that must have given you the idea to convince me to come at this hour had better be worth the early rising," Emma stated grumpily, plopping down next to him.

"It is," Jones answered with a knowing smile while handing her a blanket.

He then held out several small packets out to her saying, "I'm not sure how you like your cocoa, so I brought some packets. Choose the one that you like so I'll know what to get next time we do this."

Emma rolled her eyes, as she graciously took the cup of cocoa and queried, "How do you know there's going to be a next time?"

"I have faith," Jones states.

Emma wasn't sure if it was his steadfastness or intensity that was the reason that she paused to stare intently at him.

"Well, if you must know, hot cocoa does make me more pleasant in the mornings. The cinnamon just tops it off," Emma states as she emptied the cinnamon packet in her cup.

Jones chuckled heartily at that for some reason, prompting Emma to question him about it.

"Was that pun intended, love?"

"Pun, now how the hell is that a pun?"

"Guess," Jones challenged.

After several minutes of pondering hard, Emma sighed, "Okay, I give up Jones. Please explain to me how my previous statement is a pun."

"Now if I did that, then it wouldn't be funny now, would it, Swan?"

Emma smirked before saying, "Well, do enlighten me with puns that I might actually get, Jones."

"Have you seen the most recent lightning storm, Swan?"

"Can't say that I have, Jones."

"Really, that's shocking to hear, love," Jones replies grinning knowingly.

It takes several minutes for Emma to put two and two together, and she ends up laughing against the tree trunk.

During the next ten minutes, the pair exchange both brilliant and terrible puns when Jones abruptly stops.

"What is it, Jones?"

"It's what I wanted you to see," he states as he points to the now enlightened horizon.

Carefully, Emma watched as the horizon rose out of the darkness and into the clear blue that she had grown accustomed to during normal hours. When the ball of flame slowly bloomed from its hiding place, Emma felt something that she never imagined she'd feel again, that made her truly smile. She felt as though she could do anything that she had set her mind to. For the first time in what felt like forever, Emma Swan felt full of hope and possibility.

When that fiery orb of a sun continued to emerge from the shadows, Killian Jones asked, with a beaming smile that rivaled the sight set before them, if the early rising was worth it, to which she replied that it was indeed worth it.

Together, they finished the remnants of their drinks and bundled the blankets in Jone's backpack.

Feeling refreshed in more than one way, Emma allowed Killian to show her around the Misthaven Park, even though she'd been here a little more than a year ago. At this point, Emma was nothing if not fascinated by the way that Killian Jones looked at life. How he viewed a simple park as an enchanted forest, or a really jungle like area that he claimed was just how J.M. Berrie described Neverland before Disney distorted it. Or how he always called the pirate themed playground "his beloved vessel," and feigned being drunk and proceeded to pick her up bridal style, walk up the gangplank and stated proudly, "Behold, the Rolly Joger!"

Emma was full of laughter at that point that she rolled out of his arms laughing.

"You alright there, love?"

After taking five minutes to calm down, she nodded her head.

"Good, 'cause your it!" Jones stated as he dashed across the deck.

"Hey, no fair!" Emma cried out as she chased after him.

They spent the next several hours playing as though they were in elementary school, which was an oddly satisfying feeling.

Together, they decided to walk to Granny's Diner for lunch. Emma ordered her usual grilled cheese sandwich with a side of onion rings, while Jones requested a bacon burger with a side of fries. During their wait, they learned about that one special skill, or superpower, the other had. While she had the ability to spot lies, Killian Jones had the ability to see and know anyone for who they really are to the point where he scared people away.

"It's like reading a book, Swan, and your story is by far the most intriguing one I've read in a while." Jones stated as they received their designated meals.

"Really? Well what's my story, Jones?"

"Promise me that you'll stop me when I'm wrong and not run when I'm finished?"

"I promise."

"Well, you seem content in being alone, which leads me to believe that you didn't have a good childhood or family experience. Until recently, given the fact that I've seen you go home with the Nolans and some of your friends for various breaks. Work is a coping mechanism to drown out the feeling of being different due to being afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, and to trust someone other than yourself. I take it that there was someone who had your trust as well as love. Only when you needed him most, he left you to clean up the mess that he left behind. You were also hesitant yesterday evening when I asked to meet you before dawn, and it wasn't just out of your understandable hatred for the morning, but rather that I may become one of those people that can hurt you. I understand that you have walls. Everyone has walls one way or another. A broken heart is one of the greatest pains in the history of man. It's only a matter of it being a risk you're willing to take. Oh, sorry Swan. I didn't mean to ramble. Care to talk to me about it?"

Stunned, Emma stared at him with her mouth open agape, onion ring ready to drop. For a few seconds, her first instinct was to bolt, but she remembered her promises and, with as much courage as she could muster, she answered him.

"Yes, I didn't have the best time growing up as a kid. I grew out of the foster system. When I was seventeen, I was adopted by the Nolans. David saw to it that I was not alone when it came to family. So did our mother, Ruth. Before I turned eighteen, I met Neal, whom I made the grave mistake with entrusting him with my heart, which broke when he left me since I wasn't enough for him because I didn't give him what he wanted. Yes, I am scared about baring my heart out only for it to be shattered. I'm not even sure about how to feel about this friendship that's made me feel things that I never expected to see again. Yes, I am terrified that you are able to read and understand me better than anyone ever has. Yes, I run because that's how I've usually survived, but I want to see if this friendship will work. I want to know you more. I want to spend time with you, Killian."

With that being said, Killian Jones beamed at her as though she had offered him the world, and she had. She had offered him a chance at _her_ world. If she was wrong about him, which her gut told her that it wasn't, then it was a chance she was willing to take.

"I don't intend to let you down, Emma."

She saw no lie in any place. Only truth.

"I know, Killian."

They ate the rest of their meal in pleasant silence. When they were done, they both paid separate and walked out the door together back to the campus library, where Emma agreed to meet her friends for group study.

Before Killian walked away, Emma called out to him.

"Killian!"

"Aye, love?"

"Do you want to meet again sometime at the Lake?"

"Avalon or Nostros, both sound appealing, love."

"Nostros at ten?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to check my calendar."

Emma started to walk over to him to sock him in the bicep when he raised his hand and prosthetic up in mock surrender while laughing.

"I jest, darling. Want me to grab something on the way?"

"If you want to, that's fine with me."

"See you then, Emma Swan."

"See you then, Killian Jones."

Both parted ways with beaming grins on their faces.

Emma turned to see him walk up to her brother, David's friend group, which consisted of Robin Locksley, August Booth, Graham Humbert, and Will Scarlett. In truth, she was happy for Killian when she saw that he wasn't completely alone in his abandoned house. If she had to pick out anyone from the group that would be his closest friend, she'd pick David.

By the time she arrived at the area with her friends, they noticed her smile and her not being as focused as she would have been during normal circumstances. After some prodding from all sides, Emma spills her entire day to them, leaving out the part about their intense talk and their superpowers. Each of her friends offered her a high five as well as encouragement and good luck on her second date. At that, she stated that it wasn't a date. Though in her head and heart and gut, she didn't think that it sounded that bad of an idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It soon became a surprise to Emma that she was willing to wake up earlier than she had to on school days, though she mainly wanted to see the sunrise from her apartment window. During her wait for ten to arrive, Emma decided to revise some of her papers for school, noting how prickly they seemed to be. She realized right then that all these papers were done before she met Killian, that somehow she was dead inside and upon meeting him, found herself coming back by the hour. Emma immediately set to rewriting some papers as a whole due to how stoney they appeared. So she saw to it that the papers were written by a human rather than a Dalek.

By ten, she sent her work in via email and decides to skip her one unimportant class, Economics, to head straight to Lake Nostros for an anticipated meeting. Upon arrival, Emma saw Killian by the sandy shore of the rejuvenating lake. In his good hand was a takeout bag from Granny's and his prosthetic one held two wooden swords. Killian immediately set the items down to embrace his good friend. Soon, Emma reluctantly pulled out of his embrace, inquiring,

"Why the wooden swords, Jones? What are they for?"

"Well, I just thought we could have ourselves a spar either before or after our meal."

With a sly smirk, Emma reached for the wooden sword closest to her and attempted to play attack Killian, only for him perry it with an identical smirk on his handsome face.

"Or we could eat afterwards, to celebrate your inevitable defeat."

They both laughed as they threw in their best in the sword fight away from the lake and towards the hilltops. The actual swordplay ended when Killian easily disarmed Emma, who immediately responded by tackling him to the ground. Together, they rolled down the hills and managed to get a break from rolling to catch their breath, only to have it caught away again at the sight of each other.

The two quickly dismiss themselves of the thoughts to eating their takeout, which was surprisingly still warm. Emma chose now to ask him something that she'd been curious about for quite some time now.

"Killian, how did you lose your hand?"

Killian paused before answering tentatively,

"I lost it in a fight. I don't like talking about it"

"Whenever you're ready to share, you'll share."

"Thanks, Swan. Do you mind if I ask you something on the way back?"

"No, I don't mind, Killian. Ask away."

"Where are you from, exactly?

As they walked back to their respective abodes, Emma told him about how she was found abandoned on the side of the freeway at birth, in nothing but a homemade baby blanket with her name on it. She also tells him about how the Swans had adopted her and kept her until they had their own kid, sending her back to the foster system.

Upon approaching Emma's apartment, Killian asks her one more question,

"Is there a chance I'll see you sometime tomorrow?"

Emma smiles brightly before confirming,

"I can guarantee a chance for a lunch with you tomorrow."

That sets a grin on his face that outshines her own.

Before parting ways, Emma darts up to Killian and presses a lingering kiss on his scruffy cheek, making both of them blush. Emma slowly closes the door behind her, and immediately dashes to her window only to see Killian refraining himself from skipping along his driveway. This sets a huge smile on her face, which leads to a horde of questions from Mary Margaret about her third date, to which she answers all of them. Mary Margaret states that she has a good feeling about how her friendship with Killian is going to turn out. Emma states that she does as well.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, althrough out of her classes, each of Emma's professors note how much she's changed over the past several days. Emma states proudly that it's a good change.

On her way to her last class for the day, Emma was stopped by Robin, only to give her an origami swan with writing on it. She smiled while thanking Robin for playing messenger, to which he smiled back and went on his merry way.

Emma gladly and gently unfolded the swan, which had instructed her to come to the Rolly Joger as soon as lunch started.

Upon arriving to her dear friend's beloved vessel, she saw that he had two takeout bags from Granny's on the helm. Emma smiled brightly, inquiring,

"Which bag is mine, Killian?"

Killian smirked as he stated, "Use your nose and guess, love."

"Now that's not fair. It's all the same fatty greasy goodness to me," Emma playfully protested.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with which bag you choose, Swan. Seeing as all 'greasy goodness', as you put it, is the same to you."

Killian soon gave Emma her bag when she started to pretend pout, which she took while thanking him.

Together, they sat on the side of the Rolly that overlooked both of Storybrooke's lakes, Avalon and Nostros. On Avalon, Killian points out a family of swans gliding across the lake. As soon as Emma and Killian throw their lunch trash away, they decide to go to Avalon for a closer look at the birds.

They crouch down near a fallen tree and watched in awe as the two adult swans fought off a wild animal that was lurking around their nest. Killian remarked, "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Emma Swan." This causes her to smile proudly at him.

"So, Emma, if you were given the choice to become an animal, what would it be?"

"A swan, obviously. What about you?"

"I'd most likely be a phoenix."

On the way back, Emma asked, "What's there to know about your family, Killian?"

He replies back, "A good question for another time, if you please."

Emma respectfully changes subject and they talk about their favorite sightseeings as kids. When they arrive on campus, Emma asks him, "Same time, same place this Friday?"

Killian grins before answering, "Aye, love." With that being said, he places a kiss on her cheek before bidding her a fond farewell. Emma heads back to her place, practically skipping with giddiness while grinning and blushing. Mary Margaret, upon seeing the state of her friend and roommate, questions her about this afternoon. After finishing the tale, Emma collapses on her bed, stating that it's been so long since she's felt this alive, this happy and that she hopes it lasts for as long as time will allow.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma runs as fast as she can to the Rolly Joger as soon as her last class ends. Killian is ready with their lunches when she arrives.

After they finish eating their lunch, Killian starts to lead Emma to a different part of the woods that she wasn't aware existed. She'd been here in Storybrooke for four years and is ashamed to admit she didn't take the time to find out about the town during the time she spent alone.

The duo continue to wonder until they come across a perfectly sized waterfall. They find a spot inside the waterfall that's dry and Killian asks, "So how did Neal break your heart as well as your trust? You don't have to say if you don't want to, Emma."

"No, that's alright. I trust you enough to want to say it. It's just hard. Basically, he robbed a different small town jewelry store and set me up to take the fall. I almost got sentenced to jail for eleven months. The cops quickly figured out it wasn't me and let me go. I tried to track down that dishrag only to find out he moved on with someone else. Never been with anyone else since."

Killian stated in a low voice, barely concealing his rage, "Well that bastard is a bloody fool for using you the way he did."

Emma smiled at him in gratitude before asking him about his heartbreak, if he had one.

Killian sighed before answering, "Yes, I've had my fair taste of heartbreak. Milah and I had been together since our junior year of high school. She ended things between us in freshman year of college when life had gotten hard for us, stating that there was only so much that her heart could take. Never could bring myself to move on since."

"Well, that coward is just as much of a fool as my ex for being willing to let you go."

Killian smiles gratefully at her. Emma asks him, "So is it alright for me to ask you about your family? You already know about mine."

Killian heaves another sigh before responding, "I suppose that's fair, Swan. Long story short, my mum had died when I was five. My father had abandoned my brother, Liam and I when I was seven and he was 15. We spent three years in the system until Liam was eighteen and had gotten enrolled in the Navy. I was seventeen when I had learned that he was killed in action while protecting his comrades during an attack. I then drowned myself in work and the occasional rum. One day, I saw my father along with a woman and a young lad and they looked like they were happy. As soon as that man called his son by my brother's name, I knew what my place in his life had been as well as what it meant. That's my family story."

Emma was absolutely speechless by this confession as well as amazed.

"Killian, I don't know what to say about that except that you're the most admirable, incredible, and strongest person I've ever known."

"So are you, Emma Swan. So are you."

For a moment, they gaze intently into each other's eyes, emeralds meeting sapphires. They meet each other halfway to their first kiss with each other. It was nothing and everything they dreamed about when they had imagined a first kiss. For a while they kept chasing one another's lips in between breaths of air.

When they finally stopped for air, Emma and Killian breathing heavily stated that they didn't know what this was. Emma came up with an idea.

"Let's just take a small break for a while. To see if we still feel this way afterwards. If not, we can still be friends, right?"

"Aye, Swan. That does sound like the best we can do."

"So does that mean you'll be my date for the Camelot Festival and Ball in a week and a half?"

"Aye. Does that mean our break will be over on that day?"

Emma nodded and it took everything in her to not capture his mouth with her's again. So she instructed him to not follow her and to wait several minutes after she leaves, to which he states, "As you wish." This leads to Emma smiling softly.

When she enters her apartment, Emma immediately heads off to her room, pointedly ignoring Mary Margaret and her prodding. Emma decides to go to bed early, only to be kept up by the fear of not being able to make it through the week and a half without Killian. She finally goes to sleep with the comforting thoughts of Killian being on the exact same page as her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The evening of the Camelot Festival and Ball Emma and her friends found themselves at the entryway to a grand ballroom, where classic dances seemed to take place. Emma was dressed in a white floor length dress that donned flowing sleeves and were accompanied by plain flats and a flower crown, curtesy of Mary Margaret. Upon entering, they all split up to find good dance partners. Not even her friends' assurances of Killian being here could quell down the uneasiness that settled in Emma's stomach.

When Emma couldn't find Killian anywhere, she decided to get help form her brother. Unsurprisingly, David is dancing with Mary Margaret on the dance floor. Emma chose the opportune moment to cut in at the end of the song. Mary Margaret politely obliged, stating that she needed to use the washroom anyhow. As soon as the music started, Emma immediately got to the point,

"So David, is Killian going to be here tonight? Where is he?"

"Yes, he'll be here tonight, Emma. He just has an appointment that he has to get back from."

"Appointment? What appointment?"

"You don't know about it?"

"Know about what? What's the matter with him?"

David sighs before answering, "Emma, I'm not sure if you asked him about it, but I think if he wasn't able to tell you about his case of Osteosarcoma, then he'd want you to know from someone whom you both trust."

"His case of what?"

"Osteosarcoma. Bone cancer. The appointment that he's at today is when he finds out how long he has left to live."

Upon hearing this, the world seemed to have stopped for Emma, and it's not the good kind. She had so many questions, but there was only one person who was able to answer any of them.

Emma excused herself from the room and made her way to Storybrooke Hospital for an explanation. She asked the first nurse, a petite blonde whose name was Tink, where Killian Jones was. Tink gladly showed her the way to Killian's room, where he just finished his check-up and waiting to be discharged because of the Camelot festivities. Emma would feel glad that he had Camelot in his priorities if not for the fact that he's going to die.

Emma immediately storms into the room Tink says he's in, and cuts to the chase. The initial shock in Killian's eyes immediately melts into a sad acceptance.

"Why didn't you tell me about your cancer, Jones?" Emma asked harsher than intended.

"I think the tone of your voice answers that quite clearly. You never would have believed me if I had."

"So you thought it was a good idea to lie to me about the fact that you're gonna die?"

"Firstly, you never asked me directly if I had cancer, which I would have told you straight. And secondly, what, pray tell, would you have done if you found out when we first met? Well, let me tell you, Swan. You would have run. You wouldn't have been able to spend more time with me because you hate it when you're hurting. Who doesn't? You would have been one more person whose left because of me."

After both of them had taken several deep breaths and calmed down enough to hear him tell the story.

"Would you please start at the beginning, Killian?"

"I found out about my cancer two weeks following Liam's death. My left hand had been hurting already and it was bad when I had gone sailing one day and Milah had taken me to a doctor. Over the summer, the doctors had run tests and stated that I had a strange case of Osteosarcoma, and they were uncertain of how much time I had left to live. So this was the reason that I chose to quit school. Anyone can get good grades and no one will care. So Milah decided that it was apparently the perfect time to tell me that she didn't want to continue being with me because there was so much that her heart could take. That was part of the reason that I didn't tell you straight away. I didn't want you proving my philosophy in the system correctly, 'Everyone lies and everyone leaves.' I don't want this to be the reason you want to stay, Emma. I know that you've had more than your fair share of people leaving you. I don't want to be another person whose left. You're more than welcome to leave now, Emma Swan. The last thing that I want to do is to be the reason for your pain."

With that being said, Killian closed his eyes and looked away from Emma's. She moved herself in front of the direction his head was turned. Emma also noticed the tears that started to roll down his face. That alone was a reason for her to make a choice. Emma grabs the lapels of the black leather jacket he donned and slammed her mouth to his. Eventually, they had to come up for air, Emma made sure to look him square in the eye as she told him about her choice regarding them.

"You listen to me, Killian Jones, and you listen good. I'm choosing to stay as well as be with you until the end, however long it's going to be. If I haven't been thorough with you already, let me make myself clear. Taking the time to know you and how to live is, by far, the best thing that's ever happened to me. You are worth every bump on this road we're currently on. You are worth each trial and tribulation I've gone through, and I'd willingly go through each one if it meant that I got to meet you. You are worth getting my heart broken, 'cause if something can be broken, it means it still works."

Killian stared at her in awe, declaring in a quiet voice, "Quite passionate, Emma. I look forward to whatever lies ahead for us. Wait, is there an 'us', or do you want to wait until la-" Emma immediately cut him off with another kiss, stating afterwards, "As long as I'm with you and as far as I'm concerned, there's always gonna be an 'us', Killian Jones."

The door opened and Tink stated that Killian was free to go to the Camelot festivities now. Emma immediately grasped his hand and lead him out the door and out of the hospital. Killian tells Emma that he found out today that he has around a year left to live, which leads her to lead him back to his house to change into Camelot garb for their first 'date'. As soon as he changed into more of a pirate attire than Arthurian, they walked hand in hand into the 'kingdom' that awaited them, never letting one another go for as much as they could help, determined to make the most of every moment life offered them.

 **I know I'm cruel to post this on Valentine'd Day, but I hope y'all enjoy this story nonetheless. Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Normally, Emma would participate in girls' night with her friends whenever she didn't have anything to do. This was not one of those times. While Emma wanted to spend more time with Killian, he was the one who insisted upon her attending the event since neither of them have spent quality time with their respective friend groups since the Camelot ball three weeks ago.

So that's why Emma finds herself at The Rabbit Hole, Storybrooke's bar, with the rest of the girls, talking about their week. Ruby and Lily were talking about how great it's been to be with their respective boyfriends. Regina can't stop smiling as she's retelling the story of her first date with Robin. Mary Margaret confides her hopes of a proposal from David will be happening sometime soon.

When Emma's turn comes, she sighed as she stated,

"I'm running out of ideas with what I should do with Killian on this bucket list I made him before his year's up. He doesn't know about it yet, 'cause, you know, it's a surprise. So...I need y'all's help with this. Please."

Mary Margaret rubbed Emma's back in a soothing manner while Regina patted her shoulder, reassuring her,

"Hey, that's what friends are here for. Helping each other out no matter the cost. Am I right, ladies?"

Mary Margaret nods, declaring,

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Gina"

"Okay, the cost is too great now."

When everyone stopped laughing, Lily tells Emma,

"Just tell us the sort of things you and Killian have in mind, and we'll get to work on brainstorming."

Ruby then queries,

"Now how would anyone know what Killian has in mind for his bucket list?"

Lily replies as though it were obvious,

"Well, by asking him, which I assume Emma may have done at some point, and by going off whatever he's mentioned at different times."

Emma nearly drops her pen at her friends figuring out her planning method for this project. She then arranges for the girls to list off their different ideas in turns. When the list is filled out on both sides, the girls finish out the rest of their night together on a good note.

The next morning, Emma went next door and found a certain someone already awake and awaiting the sunrise. The moment the sun made its debut, Emma gave Killian the list that she made, explaining,

"Now it's your choice if we get to do these things, I mean, after all, it's your life. Though you have mentioned that you wanted to make an impact on the world outside of academics, so the girls and I put together a list of possible activities and adventures of sorts to embark on and-"

Killian cut her babbling off with a quick kiss, gently grabbed the list and read over it with a smile that rivaled the sight before them. He looked his girl straight in the eye and said,

"Emma Swan, this is one of the greatest things I can remember anyone doing for me in a long while. Your brother had given me a list that he and the other guys had put together as soon as they found out how much time I had left. So, I thought we could combine the list and see how much of these lists, or rather long list, we can all get done before the clock stops ticking."

"And what might we call this long list, Captain Jones?"

"How does 'The Great Adventure' sound to you, love?"

"Sounds absolutely perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that I 'll be writing a series of one-shots in this AU called "The Great Adventure" consisting of the group completing the bucket list before time runs out. Let me know what y'all want me to write about in the comments and I'll see what I can do. You can also find me on AO3 under the same username.**

Chapter 9

It was absolutely perfect indeed. From the indoor skydiving to Comic Con in Vancouver. From David and Mary Margaret's wedding to the Phoenix and Swan ballet. From the various festivals in Storybrooke to the trips to New York. Heck, Killian asked for one of their out of town trips to be at a job fair at NYU. Nearly everyone found and filled out various job applications that day.

David, Graham, and Emma filled out forms for the NYPD. Mary Margaret filled out several different forms for different elementary schools around the Eastern Seaboard. August found some sort of booth that offered a role as a screenwriter, which might help with his story ideas. Regina already has a job arranged for her, curtesy of her mother, and manages to help Robin get a job near her at Upper Side East. Ruby and Lily are already working at Granny's Diner/Bed and Breakfast, and that was great for them. Both Belle and Will filled out forms for being a librarian and history teacher at a school in Portland.

All those moments and more lead up to this moment between Emma Swan and Killian Jones. He's being moved from his house to the hospital in a few hours, and requested for Emma to read to him the farewell letter that she promised to read at his funeral. With deep breaths, Emma read out loud,

"Killian,

I don't know where the best place is to start, so I'll start at the beginning. I used to think that you just worked through life and you've lived it. I thought that I'd never feel joy after the few times I felt it with people I knew. I thought that there wasn't much to an ordinary life. That all changed when I met you. You showed me that I am capable of finding joy in unexpected places. You taught me that all that is essential in life is invisible to the eye. You reminded me that I don't need my armor on with you because you have always been my safe haven, my sanctuary. You never expected me to be anyone except for myself. When the world wanted some sort of savior, you wanted Emma Swan. Above all else, you changed my life in a way that will last forevermore, and for that I am grateful. I love you, Killian Jones.

Always yours,

Emma Swan."

With that being said, Emma broke down in tears and sought out comfort from the one she was already mourning, which he wholeheartedly gave. Emma felt her shoulder grow damp and knew he was crying as well. In a choked up voice, Killian asked,

"Emma, I know I've made you promise many a things, but in the words of Victor Hugo, can you weep for me a little, but not too much? I truly don't want my death to be the great sorrow as well as the reason you stop living your life and put your walls up and your armor back on."

Emma smiled through the tears and affirmed the promise. Any promise she made him had been worth keeping, and this one was no exception. They stayed wrapped up in one another's embrace until they heard David's truck pull up, ready to take him to the hospital.

With heavy hearts, Emma and Killian took their time going down the stairs. They found Mary Margaret waiting at the front door while David was in the driver's seat. Killian turned to face Emma, and they uttered to each other in a broken whisper,

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Since this was their last kiss, they poured out everything into it. A happy future with each other. A wonderful wedding. A family of their own. Growing old together. They saw all of this during this tearful farewell kiss. They held hands until Mary Margaret had to hold Emma back from following him. They still struggled with their grasp when Killian kissed the back of her left hand three times, rubbed her ring finger soothingly, and whispered, "It's okay," before letting go.

When the truck drove away, Emma broke down as silent sobs wracked her body, causing her to fall on her knees. Mary Margaret ran her fingers gently through her hair, whispering soothingly over and over again, "I'm so sorry, baby."

The next several days were tense for the group, despite the fact that they all had been accepted by their various jobs. It was on a quiet evening when the group had received a phone call from Tink, who said in a hoarse voice,

"I thought you all should know that Killian has gone to sleep, and he's not going to wake up."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emma was numb the rest of the night as well as day, only answering yes and no questions in a detached tone. The only comfort Emma found was in her various memories of her own Great Adventure with this man on her bed the following evening. One memory stood out to her in particular. One of the first promises that he made after she found out he had cancer was that he would wait for her to join him in "The Next Great Adventure", as Professor Dumbledore had said. Emma attempted to talk Killian out of it, only for Killian to outright state that any adventure, let alone life, would mean nothing to him if she wasn't there with him.

That memory is what caused the floodgates to finally open up. At first, the tears were silent ones until she was unable to contain her pain anymore. Muffled sobs racked through her pillows as she mourned the loss of the man she loved with everything she was, who loved her back with just as much, maybe more. David and Mary Margaret heard Emma and came into her room and just held her as she sobbed, silently shedding tears of their own.

Several days later, both groups, now one, were in charge of funeral arrangements, since they were the closest thing to family Killian had. Nearly everyone from the Great Adventure attended the funeral. Everyone had the choice of whether they wanted to share a good memory about Killian with everyone, and almost everyone did. When it was all over, the drizzles of rain transformed into a major downpour. Before anyone could pull an umbrella out or make another attempt to cover themselves, the sun broke out from behind the dark clouds in the midst of the storm. This prompted Emma to start dancing and laughing joyfully in the downpour. The others joined her after a small moment of surprise.

Epilogue:

Several months later, Emma spent an entire day going through various things in Killian's old house. She was close to the end when she came upon several boxes labeled with the different names of each of their friends that contained various objects. She went through everything in her box, which turned out to hold a stone that she noticed in the waterfall where she and Killian first kissed, a swan feather from the day they had the animal discussions, her list that she put together for their part of the Great Adventure, two wooden swords that by some miracle managed to fit in the box, and an origami swan with writing all over it, which Emma recognized as a copy of the letter that started everything.

When Emma finished her box, she proceeded to load David's old truck, which was now her's, and started delivering the different boxes to their respective owners. On the drive back to Storybrooke, Emma looked to the bright and beautiful sunset up ahead and smiled, never feeling more alive than before Killian Jones, the only man she ever loved who loved her just as much, showed her how to live.

Many years passed and death is painless for Emma Swan. She examines herself and is astonised by the fact that she looks exactly like she did when she was in college. Emma freezes when she hears her surname. No one has ever referred to her that way since-

"Killian?"

Emma turns and sees him standing there and immediately runs to him. After a passionate embrace, the couple joyfully sets off on their next Great Adventure.

 **Thank y'all so much for reading and reviewing what you can of my first fanfic. (No thanks goes to the guest that complained) Please give a full, constructive review on this story as a whole. This story is also available on both Tumblr and AO3 and I have the same username for both sites. Many thanks and kudos go to Hannah (stayaliveforcaptainswan) for being a trooper and a good friend. :)**


End file.
